


Sir

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Sub!Connor, dom!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Evan has Connor tied up at the moment.READ TAGS





	Sir

Evan ran his fingers along the rope tying Connor’s hands to their headboard.

“Guess that boy scouts you used to make fun of me over is more useful than you thought, hm?” He teased, staring down at Connor.

Connor bit his lip and nodded.

“Vocal, please.” Evan requested.

“Yes, sir.” Connor breathed.

“Good boy.” Evan reaches over for the glass of water on the nightstand and put it to Connor’s lips, forcing the boy to swallow down the water. “There, I think that’s enough for now, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Connor repeated obediently.

Evan hummed happily and got up from the bed, staring proudly at Connor. “Alright, I’m going to make myself a snack.” 

Evan heard Connor whine as he turned around and headed out of the room, leaving Connor alone. 

He began to prepare himself a peanut butter sandwich. Occasionally, he could hear Connor shift and groan from the other room. Once he finished his sandwich, he put away the items and returned to the room.

Connor struggled to look up as Evan entered the room, his face becoming relieved as soon as he spotted Evan.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Evan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He lightly placed his hand over Connor’s bladder.

Connor gulped, “Eight.”

Evan considered this for a second before climbing on top of Connor so he was straddling the boy. He made sure to place himself directly over Connor’s bladder.

Connor groaned and Evan felt him move his legs underneath him. “No squirming.” Evan said firmly. Immediately, Connor halted movement.

Gently, Evan presses himself down into Connor’s bladder, enjoying the boy’s expression as a small spurt came out. 

Evan moved off Connor and admired the wet spot, which was just short of being the size of Evan’s hand.

“Nine.” Connor said quietly.

Evan clicked his tongue, “I know honey, you’re about to have an accident.” He raised his eyebrow at Connor. “On my bed.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Connor shut his eyes before squirming some more.

“I’m sure you are, guess I’ll have to buy some plastic sheets since you can’t even hold your bladder like a big boy.” Evan sighed.

Connor bit his lip, another spurt trailing down his leg and soaking into the bed. 

“Honestly, how often do you wet the bed now, Connor?” Evan pretended to play with his nails.

“Every night.” Connor rasped.

Evan looked up, his face twisting into anger, “Every night, sir!” He reached over and pressed down into Connor’s bladder, making the boy jolt and begin to piss at full force. Evan could see be was trying everything to keep it in, but couldn’t. 

“As punishment I’m leaving you here for a bit.” Evan got up and went to grab his coat. “And I expect you to clean it up when we’re done.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
